Retinoid-related orphan receptors (ROR) are reported to have an important role in numerous biological processes. Scientific investigations relating to each of retinoid-related orphan receptors RORα, RORβ, and RORγ have been described in the literature. Continuing research in this field is spurred by the promise of developing new therapeutic agents to treat medical disorders associated with retinoid-related orphan receptor activity.
RORγ has been reported to be expressed in high concentration in various tissues, such as thymus, kidney, liver, muscle, and certain fat tissue. Two isoforms of RORγ have been identified and are referred to as γ1 and γ2 (also referred to as RORγt). Expression of the γ2 isoform has been reported to appear in, for example, double-positive thymocytes. Compounds capable of modulating RORγt activity are contemplated to provide a therapeutic benefit in the treatment of multiple medical disorders, including immune and inflammatory disorders.
Numerous immune and inflammatory disorders continue to afflict millions of patients worldwide. Significant advances have been made in treating these disorders. However, current therapies do not provide satisfactory results for all patients due to, for example, detrimental side effects or insufficient efficacy. Treatments for immune and inflammatory disorders vary depending on the particular medical disorder, and often involve use of immunosuppressive drugs. Surgery (e.g., splenectomy), plasmapheresis, or radiation can be used in certain instances.
One exemplary immune disorder in need of better therapy is psoriasis. Psoriasis is a T cell-mediated inflammatory disease that affects approximately 2% to 3% of adults and has a substantial adverse impact on the quality of life for patients suffering from this disorder. Plaques resulting from psoriasis can be painful and are visually unappealing. Various therapeutics have been developed in an attempt to treat psoriasis. However, the traditional therapies for psoriasis often have toxic adverse effects. Accordingly, a need exists for improved treatments for psoriasis as well as other immune and inflammatory disorders.